


I'll Always Be Here To Remind You

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is tired and can you really blame her?, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hugging, Hugs for Allura, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, kallura, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Allura finds a shoulder she can lean on





	I'll Always Be Here To Remind You

“Allura?”

Allura jumped and began to wipe her face. “Keith! I didn’t see you there.”

“What’s wrong?” Keith sat beside her on the couch. 

She turned away from him. “Nothing is wrong.” 

“Far be it from me to contradict our fearless leader,” she snorted at that, “but something’s obviously wrong.” 

“It’s nothing. You have enough to worry about without taking on my problems as well. Besides, I’m just being ridiculous.” 

“Anything that makes you cry like that can’t be ridiculous.”

Allura bit her lip. It wasn’t enough to stop the rush of emotion at his words, and she covered her face and began to sob. 

“Allura?” Keith said again, worry evident in his voice. He slid his arm around her back and pulled her close. She resisted for a moment, and then allowed herself to lean on him, just a little. He kept one arm firm around her shoulders, and cradled her head with the other. “It’s okay,” he said softly into her hair, “whatever it is, I’m here. You’re not alone, and you’ll be okay.” 

It was a few minutes before she found her voice. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t burden you.” 

Keith’s arms around her tightened, and she allowed herself to lean on him fully. “You are never a burden. Caring for you is a privilege. Allura, please talk to me.” 

That made her cry again. “I’m just so… tired.” She said brokenly, “And overwhelmed. I can’t be the leader you need. I can’t handle this, Keith. I will fail and the Galra will win. The universe will be enslaved because I was weak.” 

Keith was silent for a moment. He shifted on the couch a bit, never once loosening his grip. Allura turned to rest her cheek on his shoulder, her tears spent. When Keith finally did speak, it was with intense conviction. “You are not weak. You are the strongest person I have ever met. You have taken on an unimaginable responsibility. You are an incredible leader, Allura. You know we don’t follow you because we have to, right?” She shook her head and sat up to look at him directly. “Well it’s true. We follow you because we trust you. I- _we_ love you, and we know that you have our safety in mind too. You are an amazing woman. And I’ll always be here to remind you when you forget.”

She gazed at him for a moment, as if searching for something, then leaned in to curl up against him again. “Thank you. I needed that.”

He held her close again. “Anything you need from me, I’m here.” 

“For now, will you just… stay?” 

He kissed the top of her head “Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you are so inclined. Find me at kalluraheaven.tumblr.com :)


End file.
